1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a transportation system and, more particularly, to a transportation system incorporating a continuous, tubular circuit wherein a vehicle traverses therethrough under a controlled vacuum condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a suitable and economical rapid-transit system that is compatible with inner-city and cross-continental transportation.
Several proposed transit systems have been suggested, but none have been implemented other than variations of rail systems which have become almost too costly to build and to operate.
Thus, there is a need for a unique transportation system that will include not only passenger service, but cargo service as well, and wherein the transit system can be operated at a very low cost under controlled environmental conditions.